


Professional Courtesy

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: Loosely inspired by the newest promo for Grey's Anatomy 15x23, What I Did For Love





	Professional Courtesy

Lucas paused, a forkful of food halfway to his lips and asked, "What? You've been staring at me the whole meal, you've hardly touched your food."

Vic curled her lip in response, "I just can't believe you're eating that, that's all."

Lucas shook his head and continued eating. "Dr. Pierce said with some minor modifications, I'd be able to resume normal diet and exercise," he replied.

"Yeah, but it's pork," Vic pointed out, prompting a puzzled look from Lucas. "You have a pig valve in your heart so it's like professional courtesy not to eat that. Part of that porkchop's heart could be in your chest as we speak," she said, waving her fork at him.

"Oh," Lucas said, staring down at his plate thoughtfully. After a long moment, he shrugged and took another bite before answering, "Guess now he's also in my stomach," causing Vic to roll her eyes.


End file.
